onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighting Cook! Red-Leg Zeff
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 522 | Beli1 = 2932 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Fighting Cook Red-Leg Zeff: | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1259 | Beli2 = 6754 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Fighting Cook Red-Leg Zeff: | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = No using two of the same character, including Friends or Helpers. | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2359 | Beli3 = 11522 | Title3 = Kick | Quest4 = Fighting Cook Red-Leg Zeff: | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = No using two of the same character, including Friends or Helpers. | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5561 | Beli4 = 23816 | Title4 = Red-Leg | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear in the Expert mode. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. :*The secret stage will appear randomly between stages 2-6. One of the secret bosses will drop when it is encountered. :*The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Fighting Cooks Red-Leg Zeff! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Recommended Captains Zeff isn't too difficult. It might seem intimidating with his 80% health cut and massive attacks, but once you bring Usopp and know when to stall, he'll be a breeze if you have a couple of high level units. *Captain Kid *Enraged Arlong Shark On Tooth or Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea *Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman *Sir Crocodile: Logia Ex-Warlord of the Sea: The health cuts really help Croc shine on this level. * team leads :*Blackbeard: His special should be close to 15 to be used effectively on this level. :*Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King: While not , he pairs well with the leads. :*Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage: His special should be close to 15 to be used effectively on this level. Else, you will want auto-heal and a MAX Usopp special with Alvida to help stall. *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third pairs well with Sadie Impel Down Chief Jailer Recommended Support Units *Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit or other Damage Reduction character. *Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra: If you find yourself taking too long to hurt Zeff, bring along a Mr. 3 for a stall right when you enter the stage. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: Used right after Zeff enrages. *Full board orb combos :*Kraken Monster of the North + Knuckle Ensign Navy HQ :*Rob Lucci: Six Powers Cipher Pol No. 9 + Bepo the Martial Artist *Any strong hitting units that can work with your captain Recommended Sockets No sockets are required for this fortnight. Recommended Teams characters picked for stats. Can be replaced with any units that deal damage for you. *If you are high enough level and Blackbeard has a low enough special, you can bring Navy Ship *Kraken and Knuckle are replacable with Bepo and Lucci as full board orb controllers. }} characters picked for stats. Can be replaced with any units that deal damage for you. *Replace a unit with Usopp if you need more stall time. }} characters picked for stats. Can be replaced with any units that deal damage for you. *Replace a unit with if you are having problems with miniboss stage. }} 30 Stamina Walkthrough units and an Usopp to stall Zeff so this stage won't be an issue. Use normal attacks to push Zeff below 50% but keep him above 20%. The 50% health will trigger him to enrages. NOW, you use Usopp. If you had used Usopp right away and let him enrage, he would remove all debuffs and you would have wasted Usopp when Zeff was most dangerous. Once stalled, just pound away at him and you'll clear the level! A note is you may not be strong enough to push Zeff below 50% on his first turn. If you are low on health and won't survive the next attack, go ahead and stall him with Usopp. When he enrages, he does not attack on that same turn. You'll have only one round to finish him now that you've used your Time Delay character. Use any specials that are ready at to take him out. | 7Boss = Red-Leg Zeff Cook Pirates Captain | 7HP = 1,000,000 hp | 7AttackPattern = Attacks preemptively and removes 80% of your remaining health. Every two turns attacks for ~6,300 damage. Under 50% health, he will go berserk and attack for 7,500 damage. Under 20%, he attacks for 12,000 damage. | SecImage = Zeff - Sec.jpg | SecEnemies = Gangster Patty + Gangster Carne | SecTips = Carne will have a shorter Cooldown. Take him out first, then focus on Patty. | SecBoss = Gangster Patty + Gangster Carne | SecHP = - | SecAttackPattern = They will preemptively reduce your ability to heal for four turns. Carne will poison you for 5 turns for his first attack. He will have a one turn Cooldown each turn after. Patty will hit slowly, but hard, every 3 turns. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Fortnights